


True Love

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Comment Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-31
Updated: 2006-01-31
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What more evidence do you need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bentley (Amber)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber/gifts).



> Context — the year was 2006, the place [mctabby](http://archiveofourown.org/users/McTabby)'s LJ, where she'd posted an opinion poll about [which Snape ships people liked the best](http://mctabby.livejournal.com/365678.html).
> 
> _mctabby: *offers biscuits to the Snape/Peter shippers* Must be the Animagus thing. Face it, the fandom just can't cope with the idea of Snape doing a Siberian hamster... *sigh*_
> 
> _[bentley](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber): *takes biscuit morosely* Obviously since they haven't bought Harry a joint Christmas present, fandom just doesn't feel the love... ;)_

"What's this one, Harry?" Ron asked, handing him the oddly-shaped and rather unattractively packaged gift, tied up with a bit of kitchen twine that looked used. "The tag says it's for you."

As Harry tore open the paper, his expression shifted from curiosity to confusion. "It's... wine."

Ron took it from him, sniffed the cork, and made a face. "Elf-made wine."

"There's a postmark," Hermione said, looking more closely at the packaging. "Where's Spinner's End? And why would anyone Harry knows be using the Muggle post?"

"Someone who's afraid of owls?" Ron suggested.

Hermione shook the empty wrapping, and a folded-over bit of parchment fluttered down to the floor.

Harry unfolded it, and went pale.

*

"You sent _what?_ " Snape shrieked, going red in the face. "To _whom?_ For _what holiday?_ "

Peter wiped a bit of spittle from the corner of his eye. "It's all right, Severus, don't get your knickers in a twist. I put on the card that it was from both of us!"


End file.
